Dragon Kisses
by WingCastle
Summary: Lucy is the only princess of the country of Kozenia; and Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, naturally… NOPE! He's… a PRINCE! Are you serious! Alright, so he's both. A chance of fate had these two meeting so unexpectedly at a young age… Who says they won't meet again?


**A/N: Yay! New story! It's a bit shaky, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to its great author (and a huge troller) Hiro Mashima. I'm just borrowing them for a while! ^_^**

**Summary: Lucy is the only princess of the country of Kozenia; and Natsu is a dragon, naturally… NOPE! He's… a PRINCE?! Are you serious?! A chance of fate had these two meeting so unexpectedly at a young age… Who says they won't meet again?**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Eight year old Princess Lucy's feet padded softly through the vast hallway. She was looking for her shivering snowman/dog/spirit, Plue. The Canis Minor was her first spirit, and was given to her by her proud mother and father, when they learned that she could actually use Magic, and was a Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Plue? Plue…" her little voice rang out. She gave her tutor the slip a moment ago… He was just too boring, rambling about history and stuff…

"KYAAA!" She screamed when a sudden loud 'BANG' echoed outside. Warily, she strained her toes so she could reach the tinted glass windows, and saw that some of the trees were burning brightly, and a platoon of palace guards were chasing something or someone. She couldn't really see what they were chasing.

"Get him! Don't let him get away!" One of the guard leaders yelled.

"Pun, pun…" Lucy's head swiveled as she saw her white Spirit trembling at the middle of the hall. It gave her one look and began to walk away.

"Ah, wait Plue!" she scrambled to get her Spirit, forgetting the commotion outside. "Mama and Papa are going to be so mad if I lose you! Come back!"

The little Spirit gave her no heed, and instead continued to let Lucy chase him.

_It would be easier to catch him if it weren't for this stupid attire. _Lucy gritted her teeth, irritated out of her little mind, staring at the pink-and-white fluffy dress. At a small age, Lucy hated the gowns and tight shoes that her seamstresses wanted her to wear. It was a pain to do it, especially since it was required for her. And don't even talk about those stupid balls and dances she was forced to attend. She was only eight, after all! It made running and jumping harder. _Princesses do not run or jump…_ her tutor had said.

Plue had led her to one of the more hidden gardens of the palace, one her she and her mother usually strolled to uninterrupted. Lucy followed stealthily as the Spirit scrambled below a bush. Her clothes got stuck in the brambles and got torn, but she didn't really care about it. But that gave her an idea. Figuring that guilt might make her Spirit come to her…

"Plue! Look at my dress! It's torn and filthy… Mama's gonna get mad and it's all because of you—"

She stopped when she saw her trembling Spirit standing beside an injured boy. He was older than her, probably thirteen or fourteen. He had spiky hair that was an unusual color of pink and narrow onyx eyes. He had a black waistcoat with no undershirt, white pants that were torn in some places, and dusty, black open-toed sandals. He had a scarf that had odd, scale-like designs. He also had a weird red stamp on his right arm, which was terribly wounded. His mouth was gritted in pain as he clutched his bloody arm, staring at her with undisguised anger.

Lucy backed down a bit, not used to people staring at her with that kind of loathing. People usually showed her adoring faces, whether genuine, fake, or just plain stuck-up to please the young princess. It annoyed Lucy to bits. At least this boy was showing her what he really thought of her. After hesitating a bit, she approached him.

"Um… hello." He continued to stare at her. "My… my name is Lucy. And this is Plue."

"Pun… pupun…"

"Are... are you okay?"

The boy raised his eyebrow and snorted, and Lucy realized that it was a stupid question. He was probably the one that the guards were chasing after a moment ago, although what the guards would want with a boy, she had no idea. He was also injured and hiding… Yep, that was a really stupid question.

"Alright, so that was a silly question…" Lucy said, crouching down in front of the sitting boy who was eyeing her wearily. She could probably help him out of the palace if he'd accept her help… She held out her hand in offering. "Look, if you're lost I can—"

She gasped when she felt electricity coursing through her when she brushed her hand lightly with his skin. It felt as if her whole body was on a live wire. She withdrew her hand quickly, alarmed. From the boy's furious and stunned look, he felt it too. He was staring at her in shock, his eyes roving towards her offending hand. "I—I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore."

Lucy felt close to tears. She only wanted to help him… What did she do that he'd be so mean to her? She turned around quickly to go after grabbing the squirming Plue… she didn't want to embarrass herself by crying in front of this rude boy…

A warm hand closed around her arm gently, sending another bolt of shock through her body. The feeling was a bit frightening, but comforting at the same time. She turned her head back to see a kind smile on the once-hostile face. Lucy thought that he was probably sorry for snapping at an eight-year old. Or maybe he recognized her as the Princess, although his smile looked genuine enough…

His fingers brushed her cheeks, the tips of his fingers bringing that electric feeling again, and Lucy blushed when she realized they were wet with the angry tears she tried to keep at bay a moment ago. The boy gave a quiet huff of laughter at her reddening cheeks, so she stared at him furiously to let him know she didn't like him laughing at her. He raised his hands in surrender and Lucy yielded.

"Don't laugh." She said warningly, rubbing her face then staring at the boy seriously like a drill sergeant, hands on her hips. "You shouldn't really be sneaking into the palace. I can help you out of here if you like. But don't do it again." She scolded, then stared at his bleeding arm. "Your wound needs healing, though. If you want… I can maybe patch it up?"

The boy continued to look bemused, so Lucy took it as his agreement. After returning Plue to the Spirit World, she grabbed the older boy's hand, ignoring the electric thingy, and marched quietly into one of the secret entrances into the castle. She knew a lot of them, since she had to dodge a lot of adults fussing around her. She quickly made her way to her rooms undetected, the strange boy in tow.

She bolted her door shut, then burrowed her head under the mattress; it was where her mother kept Lucy's personal medical kit. Her mother thought it necessary for her to know the basics, since Lucy didn't know much Magic yet. She took out the needed stuff; cotton, alcohol, dressing…

The spiky-haired boy was sitting at her mattress, quite near where she was, looking around her room. Sitting next to him, she ordered him to stick out his injured arm. He did so obediently, and Lucy was more than self-conscious since she knew that the pink-haired boy was staring at her the whole time she worked. He winced a bit at the alcohol and Lucy did her best to pat on the wound lightly. After a few minutes, she stared at her handiwork, satisfied at the now-cleaned and neatly dressed wound.

The boy stared at it in surprise. He probably though she was bluffing when she said she'd patch it up. Although Lucy knew that few people her age could fix an injury, she was still a bit offended.

"There. All done. You can go now." she said quite haughtily. The boy grinned at her, amused. Lucy felt apprehensive at his smile. She suddenly felt reckless for what she did. Letting an unknown boy not only inside the castle, but inside her room too… knowing that the guards were after someone…

"Uh… You're not dangerous, are you?" she squeaked. The boy was still grinning, but he shook his head which eased Lucy's mind a bit. "What's your name?"

No answer.

"Can't you talk?"

Nothing still.

She glared at him, irritated. "Look, if you're not gonna answer—"

"Princess Lucy!" a loud knock at the door startled the two. "Princess, let us in!"

"Those are the guards. But what would they be after—"

The pink-haired boy jumped up at the loud knocking and Lucy followed suit. She stared his eyes. It was sharp and alert when he stared at the pounding door, but grew warm and gentle when they wandered into her direction. _What the…?_

"Princess! The castle intruder is in your room! Let us in!"

"Castle intruder? But…" Lucy backed a bit from him. "… you said you weren't dangerous!"

"I'm not." He suddenly spoke. His onyx eyes were intense as he stared at her, willing her to believe.

Lucy was shocked that he actually answered her. It was the first time she heard him speak. She tried to open her mouth to say something but before she could do so, two hands grasped her and pulled her gently towards the boy.

Warm lips pressed into hers. The electricity she felt before was nothing to what she was feeling right now. Her eyes were wide open as she tried to control the powerful shock waves coursing through her body. She knew the boy felt them too, judging by his tremors. Strong hands were around her, one firmly at her waist and the other at her cheek. His lips were soft and gentle, trying to prolong the close-mouthed, mostly innocent kiss he was giving her. She had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around him…

_But I'm only a kid! And this is something PG-13! Eight-year olds do NOT do kissy stuff! AND THIS IS MY FIRST KISS!_ her mind screamed at her.

Lucy had remained stiff with shock throughout it, but when he began to withdraw, he softly sucked on her lower lip, prompting her to push him away and scream like a banshee.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!? I'M ONLY EIGHT! EIGHT, YOU HEAR ME?! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF PEDOPHILE?!" she shrieked at him.

The boy laughed out loud; a rich, warm laugh that turned her insides all warm. She tried to scramble away to open the banging door, which increased in intensity the moment she screamed, but the boy grabbed her hand, zinging that weird electric thing again, making her all calm again.

_Weird…_

"I can't believe a kid your age knows what pedophile means." He said, laughing still.

"OH, SO YOU'RE ALL CHATTY NOW ARE YOU?! AND SO WHAT IF I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS, IDIOT!" she yelled at his face, hoping he'd go deaf.

Instead, he angled his face nearer, looking oddly satisfied. Lucy was afraid he was going to kiss her again but instead, he pressed his mouth on her small, fisted hands. She wondered if she could hit him… "I know it was."

SMACK!

She hit him. Lucy swung her fist as hard as she could, hoping it would mar his face for life. It would serve him right! How dare he steal something important from a girl! She knew boys don't really consider it important but it was to a girl!

Unfortunately, the impact was only enough for him to release her and stagger back a bit. He smiled instead of getting angry, and headed to one of her opened windows... Wait… he wasn't planning to jump, was he? Her room was on the highest floor!

He was amused again, staring at her open-mouthed face. "Bye, Lucy. I'll see you again."

He jumped. JUMPED! Lucy rushed to the window and stared at the ground below in horror, expecting a squashed, beaten body… but there was none. There was a sudden gush of wind on her face, and the whispered laugh of a pink-haired boy…There could only be one explanation…

"I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL, YOU SPIKY-HAIRED, MAGIC-USING, PINKIE PERVERT!" she yelled as loudly as she could, not caring if her father heard her swear, just as the palace guards burst into her room.

**A/N: End of chapter, lovelies. I know what you guys are thinking… PEDO-ALERT! PEDO-ALERT! But hey, I tried to tone it down a bit. And besides, Natsu has to make a lasting impression to a little Lucy, and what was he supposed to do? Leave his scarf behind? Well… now that I think about it, that ain't so bad…*goes back to reading the chappie*… Nah, the kiss was better! :D**

**This story was inspired by a dream I suddenly had and I wanted to write it down as soon as possible. There's no ground plot for it yet, so I'm kinda thinking of what to do with it.**

**I don't know if I should make a ****Natsu POV ****of this, I don't have much time, and I'm working on 'Reflection of Time', still. Although if motivated, I could do it. Whaddya think? Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
